


Dear Jim

by pokemonpika77



Category: Chzo Mythos
Genre: F/M, Letters, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemonpika77/pseuds/pokemonpika77
Summary: Letters from Trilby to Jim after the events of Trilby's Notes. Will eventually be Trilby/Siobhan. This is just what I think happened after Trilby's Notes and how Trilby grew old. (I am a firm believer that the Trilby that Chzo has is a clone and not the original.)I will also use the name John Summerset for Trilby after a point. As the creator has said that Trilby's last name is Summerset, I gave him the name John to make it simple.





	1. Letter One

Jim,

I hope you are well. I am glad to hear that you found another school, just stay away from old houses from now on.

That was a joke.

I know I am no good at them.

I’m sorry.

In any case, the reason for this letter is to tell you that John DeFoe is no longer an issue. He is in space now and can no longer hurt us. It pains me that Simone is not around to see this, but you are. Please be safe in your everyday life as you already have been.

Trilby


	2. Letter Two

Jim,

I hope that you are well. I also hope that my government official letter helped you get back into school. I do not like to use my status as a government employee to gain anything, but your education means something to me, as I also feel as it is my fault you were expelled in the first place.

I have also started to date a woman named Siobhan, an Irish woman I met on my last mission. She is a lovely woman. I believe that we are only dating now because of the familiarity of the past. We had gone through so much together, she saved my life. That is a story I must tell in person I’m afraid.

I know my letters have been short, but I would just rather talk to you in person my friend. Let me know when you have a free weekend coming up and we will meet up and you can meet Siobhan yourself.

Trilby


	3. Letter 3

Jim,

I hope that you were able to make it home safe. Siobhan worries that you are too young to be doing these kinds of trips by yourself but we are only 10-15 years older, how are we to judge. But I do share her sentiments. We are a family after all. 

Now I do hope you get a landline soon. I know you have been moving around quite a bit but this grocery store clerk job sounds stable. May not be as fun and exciting as my job but I’ve been on desk work since I came back to work. I don’t even get to see people ever. But you can at least. 

I was so happy to see you, you know. To be able to hug you after everything that had happened. I honestly never thought I would see you again. And since your family has decided to be huge jerks to you about everything that happened I have appointed myself as your Older Brother. This does not mean I can beat up the mean kids at school for you but I will always be here for you. If you have no one else left in the world related to you, you will still have me. 

Trilby


End file.
